


Elevator

by SammyDang



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluffy, Gelphie, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyDang/pseuds/SammyDang
Summary: What if Gelphie stuck in the elevator together? And that little accident made them realize they weren't loath each other. It's even, maybe, a start for their love?
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Glinda the Good/Wicked Witch of the West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea when I was learning about developing character and the famous elevator test. So this is just a fluffy one-shot about Gelphie trapped in the elevator.  
> Oh, and they were learning in a modern university.

It wasn't until one more hour for the school to start.

And of course, at this time, there hasn't any student come to the school yet - no student except Elphaba. Of course.

Elphaba wore a black long sleeves shirt and tight black jeans and perfectly showed her thin, tall body and long legs. She was walking in the hall while her eyes stuck on a book in her hand. She stopped a little before the elevator and pushed the button, and then continued reading.

"Ding!"

The elevator door opened, Elphaba stepped inside. Her eyes didn't leave the book.

"Wait!"

This high voice. Elphaba frowned and lifted her head. Just as she thought, she immediately saw her tiny and annoyed roommate Glinda was running toward the elevator. She wore a pale pink summer dress with the even paler pink high heels. The outfit that she picked for 30 minutes in yesterday's night, right before bed. Elphaba didn't understand how a person could spend that much time and effort on clothing. Not to mention it was just a go-to-school outfit that Glinda definitely would just wear in the morning. More importantly, how could she run that fast with that high heels?

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Her hand pushed the button, but not the open door button, but the closing one.

"Hey! Hey!" Glinda yelled, ran faster.

The elevator door slowly closed, Elphaba could see the tiny girl in a pink dress slowly disappeared through the small line between the elevator door. Elphaba grinned in victory.

But sadly, right before the elevator door close completely, Glinda ran to it and pushed the button from outside. The door once again opened. Glinda stepped in, the air immediately filled with a sweet and refreshing perfume smell, like they were standing in a meadow full of flowers. Elphaba unconsciously inhaled the scent.

Glinda looked at Elphaba and wrinkled her nose.

"Geez, thanks!"

Elphaba shrugged.

"Anytime!"

Elphaba once again stared at her book, but all of her focus was gone. Glinda stood right beside her. Both of them were together in a rather narrow space, even smaller than their shared room. And Elphaba felt something inside her.

Elphaba glanced at Glinda. In the close distance, she could see clearly her naturally make-up face and flawless blonde curl hair, her long curl eyelashes, and her lips applied a perfect red lipstick shade.

What was this feeling? Loathing! Yes, absolutely. It's loathing.

Elphaba turned back to her book. Look, not read. She suddenly thought, what if they stuck in this narrow space together? How bad it would be. It was already terrible enough in their dorm room.

Right at the moment, the elevator slightly shakes a little and stopped. Glinda screamed. Elphaba gasped and looked up. The elevator floor number display stopped at 6.

Elphaba wanted to hit herself. Why did she think about stuck in here? And of all her thoughts, this one came true. Great!

Elphaba turned to Glinda and saw her panicking. Glinda opened her purse to find something. Her cellphone, probably.

Elphaba slowly stepped close to the elevator control panel and pushed the emergency button.

"Hello, is there anyone? Help. We are stuck in the elevator."

No answer. How unlucky! She knew she was here pretty early, and there wasn't any other student, but the elevator supervisor supposed to be there all the time, didn't they?

Speaking of which, why did Glinda come so early? Usually, she was still sleeping at this hour.

Elphaba glanced at Glinda one more time. She finally pulled her cellphone out of her purse. Glinda's hands were shaking when she opened her phone screen. The hope on her face flashed for a clock tick and then completely disappear.

"Let me guess. No signal, isn't it?"

Glinda looked at Elphaba. Her vulnerable eyes gave Elphaba the answer. Elphaba nodded.

"Common knowledge. Maybe you would know if you focused on anything other than clothes and make-up."

Glinda turned away and bit her lower lip, didn't say anything back. Elphaba grinned.

Elphaba sat down on the floor, leaned on the elevator metal wall, opened her book. Just at the moment Elphaba could almost focus on her book again, Glinda spoke in a shaken voice.

"Hey... Do something..."

Elphaba's eyes didn't leave the book pages.

"There's nothing to do. No one's here yet. Crying for help is useless. Even the elevator supervisor hasn't here, just tried that. But it's alright. This is the only elevator in this school. Someone will notice the problem sooner or later. Worst scenery, we have to wait for one hour, until other students finally decide to show up. Luckily, this elevator is quite big, a lot of air, we won't choke and die for the lack of air."

Glinda slowly sat on the floor opposite Elphaba. Elphaba lifted her eyes a little, saw Glinda was biting her lower lip, and her eyes well up like she could cry any moment.

Elphaba spoke with a calm voice.

"Please don't scream or cry. No kidding. They recommend not to do that when stuck in the elevator. Everything's perfectly fine."

But right after Elphaba said that, the elevator light died out. There was a sobbing sound from Glinda's side.

It was still the morning, even though the light died out, everything didn't fall in the darkness. After a few clock ticks, Elphaba's eyes familiar with the dark and saw Glinda quite clear. She was putting her face on her knee, and her shoulders were slightly shaking.

"Don't be scared. I'm here."

Glinda lifted her head and looked at Elphaba with her eyes welling up in tears. She held Elphaba's waist so tight.

"Elphie!"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. What was that nickname? It was a little perky. But she didn't want to protest because the tiny girl was shaking with fear in her lap.

Elphaba gently stroked Glinda's back.

"Don't cry, Glinda. It's okay. Don't be scared."

Thanks to Elphaba's stroke, Glinda slowly calmed down. She didn't shiver anymore. She just leaned on Elphaba's lap. Soft and warm and sweet-smelling. 

Not loathing.

Elphaba suddenly thought about that. And her face blushed.

Elevator's light turned on again, dazzled both of them. A calm, rattled voice spoke through the speaker.

"Hello? The elevator rescue team is coming."

Both let go of each other and looked at each other with a forced smile. Just a few minutes ago, it felt like the rescue team didn't show up soon enough, but now they both feet so disappointed to hear they were coming.

Elphaba got to her feet and offered her hand to Glinda. Glinda smiled sweetly and held her hand. Elphaba pulled Glinda up, then picked up her book. Glinda fixed her clothes.

They stood right next to each other, didn't dare to look at the other. Both were hoping the other wouldn't hear their thunderous and fast heartbeat.

A few minutes later, the elevator door slowly opened. They stepped out. Glinda breathed out dramatically.

"Phew, finally."

Glinda said cheerfully, tried to hide her disappointment. Elphaba held her book in her lap with both hands.

"Uhm... Still have to go up one more floor. Do you want to use the stairs?"

Glinda smiled widely, then held Elphaba's hand and pulled her running to the stair. Elphaba also smiled her rare happy smile.

That was an accident that both would never forget.


End file.
